View From Heaven
by broken strings
Summary: In a lifetime, there is meant to be one who is the most suited to you. The perfect guy. Who said it was easy to find that guy? Kinomoto Sakura is going to find out just how hard it is to get that one guy.
1. Prologue

**View from Heaven.  
**Who said it was easy to love someone?  
_by. brokenstrings._

In the beginning…  
There was one girl.

Then there were two girls and a boy.  
And then there were two girls and two boys.

If one of them  
Had the power to make a wish.  
One wish  
That would irrevocably be granted.  
What would happen to the rest of them?

…

Ha. I was the type of person to do things a year before they were due. And because I was that type of person, I had decided, in my spare time, to write a will. Well, yes I was only 17 years old, and no, I didn't have a terminal illness, I wasn't blind and to be honest, there wasn't anything wrong with me, other than my perfectionist/obsessive compulsive habits.

So I slowly wrote across the thin blue lines, and pretty soon, I had finished up my second and final page to my last will and testament, handing out my possessions like a Santa Claus and stating my last dying wish.

I didn't really think about it much, after I had told my best friend, Daidoji Tomoyo, about it. She sort of laughed nervously and told me that I needed to get a hobby. I rolled my eyes at her, even though inside I agreed, and we stepped out into the bright sunlight to meet Tomoyo's boyfriend, Eriol.

It was just the three of us, and it was really just myself, because Tomoyo and Eriol were in their own world. I hummed to myself as we walked around the streets, just enjoying the free time we suddenly had on our hands. For the fun of it, I decided to walk around like a man and I stuffed my hands in my pockets, stuck my headphones on and slouched a bit, shuffling my feet as I moved.

So it was probably fair enough that I was too busy being stupid to realize there were actually cars on the street.

And it would also be pretty fair to acknowledge that it would be the headphones which blocked most of the noise from the traffic.

So even though Tomoyo and Eriol were busy being lovey-dovey, they heard the semi-trailer swerve and drive down the road towards us.

But I didn't.

Which is why I got hit.

It also explains why I'm dead.

And that would also be why I'm here.


	2. Sanrio Pens and Mourning

**View from Heaven.  
**Who said it was easy to love someone?  
_by. brokenstrings._

01. Sanrio Pens and Mourning.

As white as it looks, I don't think this is heaven. I think it's some sort of … In between. I don't know, I don't think it's heaven at least, heaven is supposed to be perfect, and I'm not boring enough to think all white is perfect. I actually think this place is a little bit scary, it's like those mental hospitals you always seen on the latest drama, all pristine and white and shiny, or like those brand new houses, with brand new furniture, and white leather sofas which you know you can't touch or else you'll get dirt on them.

But then I looked down, to see what exactly it was I was standing on, and I found myself falling, in between a paramedic and Tomoyo. I looked to her, and back to the paramedic, and then down again, and I hoped the ground wouldn't open up and I would fall down to hell. I swear for a moment the ground shook, but thankfully it didn't open and I stayed right where I was.

And at my feet, was my body.

To say I screamed, that wouldn't be doing the noise I made justice. I mean, my body- it was disgusting. I was utterly repulsed, never had I even come close to imagining myself looking like that, it was three times worse what I had looked like before I had grown into my body. I cringed.

I looked to the side, and I saw Eriol there, staring at my body with glazed eyes and I flicked back to Tomoyo who was standing there blinking at the paramedic. I moved closer and watched as the first tear fell from her glistening eyes.

I wonder if they remembered my will by any chance?

…

They were at the hospital. Wow… I don't think I've ever seen this happen before. Why did they even bother taking my body to the hospital anyway? It's kind of obvious I'm **dead**. What sort of other medical confirmation do they need?

Yeah I guess no one else thinks that way. Oh crap. I just remembered mother. And father. Holy… What are they going to say? They're going to- okay wait just hold that thought while I think of something else I can say. They technically can't kill me anymore… Hmm.

I wonder if Tomoyo and Eriol are okay? Tomoyo looked really shocked, but I don't think she got hit. Odd, but I think Eriol's arm was shattered, how did that happen though? He was with Tomoyo. I looked up again to see Tomoyo being ushered out of the doctor's room and Eriol walking in. I followed them in; I think this is going to take a while to get used to, this not being seen business.

"Your arm experienced a fracture, I think it will take about 6 weeks or so before you can function properly again. Where were you when the car hit?"

Eriol looked down. "I was actually with my girlfriend, the girl you just saw, but uhmm, when I saw Sakura about to get hit, I rushed to push her, only I was too late."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Eriol. "You like playing the hero? I advise you not to do something like that again, but I offer my condolences for your loss."

"Thank you. Are there any further instructions you have for me?" Eriol bowed stiffly to the doctor.

The doctor turned to his pad of paper and said, "Yes, go down to the clinic, they'll fix your arm up properly and then you can get something to eat. If you would like to call your parents, there is an opportunity to after you have been taped up properly. Good day."

I followed Eriol out of the room and watched as Tomoyo flung into his arms for a hug, ready to start sobbing again. However this time, Eriol growled at her, and pushed her off with his good hand. "My arm is broken. So don't."

I watched this drama unfold before I walked away to a different section of the hospital, the emergency ward.

…

My mother wasn't crying but she was shaking. My father wasn't crying either but he held my mother tightly in a vice-like grip. They kept their eyes on the doctor as he explained that I had been pronounced dead on the scene, that he was sorry, that there was nothing that could have been done for me, and despite the blood, it had been a painless death.

Trust me, that I could vouch for. I had learnt the hard way.

My father still stood straight and hugged my mother and the words sunk in properly. He led her away to their car, I followed them silently the whole way and watched as he gripped the steering wheel driving back and as my mother shook in the seat next to him.

When they reached the house, they went to their rooms, they shared the one bedroom, but my father had his study and my mother had her lounge room.

I checked in on the study first and saw my father writing on his legal pad, and I was glad nothing was abnormal. Until his pencil snapped. That snapped something inside him as well and he started crying silently. I walked over to him and hugged him the way little girls hug their fathers before bedtime. My hands sort of just sat on his back, but I suppose he couldn't feel any pressure because he just kept crying and seeing his tears, it made me cry too.

I went to the lounge room next and mother had her face buried in a pillow and muffled screams could be heard. I quickly ducked out and slumped my back against the wall and banged my head. It actually really hurt, but there wasn't any noise. This not being alive stuff is going to need a lot of getting used to.

What was I supposed to do now? Everyone was crying and being depressing, and I had nothing to do… Gosh this is really boring, I can see why people are always making movies about ghosts terrorizing the community, I would resort to that too if I had to spend years and years doing this…

Yeah so I'm just going to lie right here… And wait for something to happen… Hmm.. If someone happens to walk past me… Do you think they'll trip over? Maybe that's why Eriol is always tripping over nothing…

…

I think too much. That's probably why I fell asleep. Sort of. Turns out, that's one of the other things I can't really do. Fall asleep. This afterworld, whatever it is, it kind of sad. You can't eat, you can't sleep. I bet everyone's skinny, this is ridiculous… I want to eat!

I moaned to myself and curled up in a vain attempt to fall asleep. "Having fun there?" a dry voice spoke up.

I jumped and whirled around to see a very good looking guy leaning at the doorway of my house. What the heck… He wasn't talking to me… How could he be? It's not like he could see me. I ignored him and went back to my sleep attempts.

"It's rude to ignore someone when you know they're there you know," he commented casually. I blinked. There was no one else in the room… Holy… He was talking to me! He could see me! YES!!

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were talking to me…"

He laughed. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"Well… I didn't know you could see me! No one else can see me…"

"That's because no one else is a ghost?"

My eyes widened with shock. "WHAT? You're a ghost?"

"Technically no. I'm a Lost Soul."

"Are you just trying to sound mysterious or is that actually what you are?"

He looked at me with a weird look. "Uhh, that's actually what we're called," he said with a laugh. "Okay, I take it you're new?" I nodded. "Hmm… Where to start. Basically, this is where we are, before the afterlife. Like a break. We stay here until our final wishes are granted and then we can go up to heaven… Or down to hell. It really depends I guess. There aren't too many of us, but they leave it up to the Lost Souls to explain to new people, otherwise it's just too complicated. I mean it's not like they can tag everything with explanations, and tour guides are a bit out there too."

I was in shock. My final wishes? OH MY GOD. My will.

"What if you don't have any final wishes?"

He looked up at me. "Everyone has them. It's just some people like to make it easy and write it down. But if you haven't gotten it on paper, they usually just send you to your afterlife. It's easier that way, otherwise your final wishes might never be fulfilled."

Oh my god. So if I hadn't been a dork, and written out my will, I could be in heaven or hell? I suppose that was alright. I didn't know which I was going to yet… If I was going to go to hell, I might as well put it off for as long as possible. It occurred to me I didn't know this guy's name yet. "Uh… What's your name?"

"Li Syaoran. And you're Kinomoto Sakura. I already know."

What? Stalker much…

He must have read my look and he gave me a look back in return. "No, I'm not a creepy guy who follows you around whenever I can and peeks and you or whatnot. I was in your room."

Oh god. He was in my room? And he says he's not a stalker? What is wrong with him? "You were in my room?"

"Yeah, when you were slumped against the wall earlier. I was looking for food."

"Food? You can eat food?"

"Um… What did you expect to eat?"

"I thought we didn't eat!"

"Actually… You're right we sort of don't eat. We just inhale the food and we get full," he laughed. "But it doesn't really matter either way. We stay like this for the rest of the time we're here anyway."

"Like this? What do you mean?"

"Well, pretty much, while you're here, you look the same way you did when you died. The bloodier people get cleaned up of course, but generally the weight and shape etc. stays the same."

I must have gotten cleaned up then… I definitely looked better than I had at the site of the crash. Hm. I had told Tomoyo about the will, so I guess she'll help fulfill the will. Oh… Shit. That wasn't good. That means they're all going to read it. Oh I don't want to be there when they read it. I'm scared already.

…

You must be wondering, what exactly was it that I was so scared about? Yeah well, in case you thought I was just being a drama queen or something… It's not like that. I'm really quite calm most of the time. And yes, it really is that bad.

Okay so it wasn't like I had asked for something really bad in my will. I was just frustrated and I wasn't sure how to get rid of the frustration, it was really hard. So instead I decided to be spiteful. It was actually sort of clever in a roundabout way, but I don't think I meant what I wrote.

Only they don't know that.

And they won't get a chance to find out either.

I am so screwed.

Did I mention that Li Syaoran has the hottest body?

…

Okay so, maybe that was a bit off topic. But he looked really good, being over the refrigerator, his face was scrunched up cutely, wondering what on earth it was that smelt so good, because there was pretty much nothing in the refrigerator. "Check the pantry," I suggested.

"There's never anything good in there," he complained.

I raised my eyebrow. "Geez… You sound like you know my house well. I restocked this morning, there should be something there."

"There isn't. I checked while you were upstairs writing. What were you writing anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh… Nothing," I stammered.

He looked at me carefully. "Are you sure? Hmm… Was it your diary?"

"No."

"A love letter."

"No."

"A shopping list?"

What the… "No."

"Christmas cards?"

"No."

"A fan-letter to Shun Oguri."

"Ha! No."

"Oh my god, what on earth were you writing?"

"You don't need to know."

"I'm dying of curiosity."

"Actually, you're already dead," I corrected.

He waved it off. "Yeah whatever. You know what I mean…"

"It doesn't matter okay…? Just leave it that I was writing something important."

He hesitated. "Yeah okay. Hey, do you know when your funeral is?"

My funeral?

…

I had forgotten that dead people get funerals. No I am not stupid, its just that when you're dead, you don't really think about stuff like that. And I hadn't realized that it was actually, customary for people to go to their own funerals.

I think my parents were too busy to plan my funeral. Maybe someone else would take over. Actually I wonder what my parents are up to now. I turned to leave the kitchen and Syaoran followed me up the stairs. I went to my mother first. She was at her sewing machine. There was all this silky white material flowing through her fingers, and I furrowed my brows.

What was she doing? Was she busy making a wedding dress for my imaginary other sister? Uh… Or was she making a wedding dress for me? Oh my god, please don't tell me she was going to do that thing like with the paper money, how we burnt money for our ancestors every year. Please tell me she was not going to burn me a wedding dress.

How does that even work?

This is too depressing. I'm going to visit father.

He's at his desk and he's writing furiously, which is actually kinda weird. He's a maths professor at Tokyo U, and he could never understand why I was such a failure when it came to numbers. But he's always preferred thinking things through in his head and the like, he's never been a big fan of writing letters, or keeping diaries or anything like that for that matter. So why has he started now?

I approached the desk cautiously, before I heard Syaoran snort and say, "He can't see or hear you, you could start break-dancing and rapping, he wouldn't be able to see you."

I found my voice straining out the words, "Why would I breakdance?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it's what you've loved doing for the past eight years?" he replied nonchalantly enough.

I felt my breath catch and I blinked up at this man, who had entered my life, and he now looked like the only friend I had, in this place, which was kind of sad, because I liked to consider myself friends with someone after I knew more than just their name. "How old are you Syaoran?" I asked him cautiously, for some reason this seemed like a topic to tread cautiously on.

He looked at me and sighed. "Which age?"

"You have more than one?" I felt my eyes widen with surprise.

He laughed bitterly. "Sort of. We don't grow old remember? So either you ask how old someone was when they died, or how long since they've been dead."

I thought over this new information. "So…How old are you? Both ages please."

"I was twenty when I died. But it's been three hundred and twenty years since I died, next week will be three hundred and twenty one."

I stood there with my mouth gaping. "Three hundred and twenty one years? Where did you hide your will?"

He glared at me. "Actually, it's in the National Museum of China. Stupid uneducated people."

HOLY… "What's your will doing there? Isn't it full of 'historical artifacts'?"

He looked at me again, this time it was with pity. "Are you really that slow?"

"No……" I said slowly. Then it hit me. Oh my god. His will was a historical artifact? What sort of person was he? He must have been really important to get his stuff stuck in there.

I opened my mouth to ask, but suddenly the door swung wide open and my father was standing in the doorway breathing heavily. He looked tired and worn out, and slowly he dragged his feet over to my desk and started looking for something.

I was wondering what he was looking for, I was getting excited, maybe he was looking for my will? But it seemed that he was only trying to find a pen, I was the one in the house with the most of them, I had a whole collection of those really cute Sanrio pens, from whenever they had a sale. Yeah… Come to think about it, I've stuck with Sanrio for a long time, probably since I was six or seven, the time I started receiving my pocket money…

------------------------------ --------------

Disclaimer. I don't own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP. This applies for the rest of the story, so you won't see this again.

A.N- First chapter! Well she's met Syaoran. (; There's not a lot to say other than I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review x3


	3. The Graveyard and Icecream

**View from Heaven.  
**Who said it was easy to love someone?  
_by. brokenstrings._

02. The Graveyard and Ice-cream

I guess father found a pen, because he shoved something in his pocket before leaving the room. I didn't really see it… But it's fair to assume, that if he came in to look for a pen, he would leave when he found one.

Hey wait a sec!

Shouldn't he be respecting dead people's property? You didn't see me walking to my old grandmother's house and borrowing her old-fashioned clothes did you? You didn't see me going around taking her jewellery and whatnot the days after she had died did you? It hasn't even been a day since I've died and already it seems people have forgotten!

Oh my god, and what if the papers father was hunched over were adoption papers? Nooo… They're replacing me! That's why mother was sewing a wedding dress! I must have gotten my over-preparedness genes from my mother, they must be an inherited thing. This is not cool, not cool at all.

I must've been making some pretty weird looking facial expressions, because Syaoran was looking at me funny. I broke out of my thoughts and gave him a toothy grin, which he just raised a brow at and looked away immediately. I wasn't that ugly was I? No, what was I talking about, I was the hottest thing to grace the earth!

So… Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But, it was true that I wasn't ugly. I had plenty of people who said I was pretty, like my mother and father and my old grandmother and Tomoyo and Eriol said so too so I guess it must be true. At least I hope it's true… But it doesn't really matter, I bet once I get to the official afterlife, I can look like whatever I want! So I guess I won't even have to pay for that nose job, double eyelid surgery and bone restructuring that I was thinking about getting. Free stuff!

Oh my … If I managed to look gorgeous, maybe Syaoran and I could …Hook up?

Yeah, I know for sure I looked at Syaoran pervertedly, because he leapt away from me with fright and stared. I laughed nervously and said, "Sorry, I think the stress from all of this is taking a toll on my brain."

"I sure hope so, when I was watching you before, you seemed so normal, and nice and I wanted to talk to you. Now…" he let his sentence trail off.

I laughed. "Hey, I'm really sorry, I was just being weird. I think hanging around Tomoyo, it's done something to my brain."

"Ah… Okay. Alright, well perhaps we didn't start quite the way most people start," he admitted, this time laughing with me. "Syaoran Li, at your service," he said smartly and held out his hand.

"Sakura Kinomoto, pleasure to meet you again," I grinned at the absurdity of the situation and shook his outstretched hand.

He smiled at me, a genuine, and for lack of better words, pretty, smile and said, "C'mon I know a place with the best ice-cream. Just hold on to me okay?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes, okay yeah I wish I had wide eyes, but nevertheless, I grasped his hands as he shut his eyes and prayed he wasn't doing something weird.

…

We ended up in a graveyard.

Yeah, I know, how creepy is that? He said he was going to get me ice-cream! And he takes me to a graveyard? With dead people? The look in his eyes though, as I turned to face him, was desperate and he silently begged for me to stay quiet. "Please Sakura ah… Could you stay here? I promise I will be back for you, I just need to say something, to someone."

Perhaps it was something about his perfect face, or else it was something about the way he spoke, how it was so persuasive and full of emotion. But I think it was really the way he made me feel like a belonged, like I was someone important and special. I had never felt that with anyone else before.

If mother had ever held me like that, I was too young to remember.

If father had ever cherished me in such a way, he probably thought it wasn't manly of him and hid it.

If Tomoyo had ever thought of me as someone special, a good friend, she never acknowledged it, she always had Eriol.

If Eriol ever even thought of me, well I'd be shocked.

But Syaoran… I hadn't even known him for a day, and already he was tugging at my heartstrings. So as I was silent, I nodded and his face split into a grin that washed away my insecurities and left me.

Alone once again.

I was getting bored. Sure it had only been a few minutes but I was already getting antsy, and I wished I had my mp3 with me. Lightly I tried to morally scold myself. It was that stupid mp3 player which got you into the mess to begin with! What's wrong with you? Longing for such a troublesome thing.

"But then again, if you hadn't died, you wouldn't have met Syaoran," the small voice at the back of my head shot back slyly.

I paused to think about this, but then I thought of the depressing fact. We all die eventually. but that argument swung both ways, for and against my conscience.

…Yeah. What was I talking about? My mind was too simple for things like this, these deep inner thoughts I keep getting.

"You don't look like the type to brood," a voice cut into my thoughts.

I looked up at Syaoran. "You're finished already?"

"Yeah… You're bored already?" he retorted back teasingly.

I blushed and looked down at my shoes. "Sorry, I have a short attention span."

"As long as it isn't when it comes to what you feel for me, I'm fine with it." His eyes were lit up with happiness.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Seeing you makes me happy."

"You are so corny."

"You know you love me."

…

Wow… It looks delicious. I was practically drooling but then another thought occurred to me. "Syaoran…" I let his name roll slowly off my tongue, liking how it _fit_. "Why is this place still… Open? It's close to midnight."

"It's one of those weird 24/7 places they're always opening up now. Hey, it's almost been half a day since you've been dead. That's pretty cool."

I looked at him with disbelief. "Please tell me, you did not just say that? Are you that bored?"

"When you've been her for 321 years, it isn't exactly a Japanese drama life you know."

I stared at my surroundings dreamily at his words. Japanese drama… I've always wished for a fairytale life. The kind that gets solved easily, with no problems. Okay, so maybe Japanese drama had more twists than the average fairytale, I mean Cinderella has step-witches, Tsukushi Makino on the other hand, lost her house, even if it was to Tsukasa Domyoji, which makes it all better, I mean, anything for the in-laws right? Then Sleeping Beauty spent 16 years sleeping, but that's nothing compared to all the random stuff Aya Ikeuchi in One Litre of Tears suffered.

But actually, I really envied Romeo and Juliet. They were sort of stupid, yes, but I was so jealous of the fact that they were willing to die for each other. There were times, late at night, when I would lie in my bed and wonder exactly when my prince would come and sweep me off my feet. I guess I didn't realize that it wouldn't be till after I was dead that I meet him. I really hope that in another life, in an alternate universe, I can still be with Syaoran, I've never felt that way about anyone before.

I know, it's a little quick, and that I'm a little slow. I know, that this, isn't the type of thing I'm used to talking about, and it's weird for me to feel so strongly about someone I've just met. But you just _know_. When you meet someone you want to spend forever with, its inexplicable. Forever might be a long time, but so is never.

…

Syaoran watched me carefully, as I scooped at the ice-cream and took a deep breath. I frowned, before the rush I usually got from eating came to me, crushing my lungs and filling me, overloading my senses. He laughed as a big smile played on my lips and he leant over to do the same.

"Hey! Get your own ice-cream," I complained.

He winked at me and said, "What's the point when I can steal yours? Technically, it isn't even yours."

"Aww… Don't ruin it," I whined and wrinkled my nose.

"Okay okay, anything for my princess."

"You're getting cornier and cornier by the minute, I think the lameness is killing me."

"Honey, you're already dead."

"Ignore that then."

"Are you ready to go?"

His question took me by surprise. But I guess I had finished inhaling my ice-cream so I nodded and he took me to the street. He leaned against the large glass window and just stared out into the street. I looked at him curiously, but he just raised a finger to his lips and said quietly, "There are a lot of days, when it's hard for me to think. I try clear my mind by coming to this place, it's really special to me. Not because of anything really significant, but I love watching the people pass and just observing the things around me."

I stayed quiet and decided to do the same as him, but I felt so tired… I leant my head on his shoulders and yawned. He looked down at me carefully and asked, "Are you tired?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess… It's not like I can sleep though."

"Come on, lets go back. Just because we can't sleep, doesn't mean you won't get tired. You can rest on me if you like, tomorrow is going to be a big day."

As he walked me home I felt myself getting drowsier, and he sighed. Then he crouched down low and made a motion. I stood looking at him confused and tilted my head, maybe if my line of vision was a bit different… Maybe I'll get what he's trying to get me to do! He sighed again and said, "Here, get on my back, I can see you're tired."

On cue, I yawned again and he stood up walked over to me, and swept me into his arms and started walking again. I flailed my arms around wildly, until he yelled, "Are you trying to hit me in the face! If I drop you, it'll look like an accident!"

My eyes widened. Was he threatening me?

Okay, yeah you got me. I was too tired to care.

…

I closed my eyes for a rest, and before my mind stopped working from exhaustion. This was something I had always thought about, I always saw a lot of people doing this sort of thing, but I guess I never thought I would experience it myself. I felt wistful and lost, out of loop, whenever I watched couples hug and flirt playfully. I wished for someone who would treat me like that as well, but I guess it wasn't meant to happen.

But I was thankful to Syaoran because he made me happy, and that was enough to shut my mind down from thinking any further about important things. Unconsciously, I felt him lie me down gently onto my bed, I could feel him smiling as well as he did so. He kissed my cheek gently and whispered, "Rest well, tomorrow is going to be a big day." And with those words he left me by myself in my room to wonder about what he meant.

…

I 'woke up' from my trance state and found it to be morning. Gosh, that was so uncomfortable, how could Syaoran stand so many years without sleeping! It was like some crazy, gentle _roller-coaster_ and bleugh, it was making me nauseous just thinking about it.

I slid out of bed and padded to the living room, where my mother and father were sitting with a serious faced man. He bowed solemnly to mother, and shook hands with father before announcing himself as the caretaker of the family gravesite. He was the one, who had performed the post-mortem on my body and signed the death certificate. I give him a thumbs-up; he still looked okay after seeing my body.

"When would you like me to arrange the ceremony?" he asked quietly and respectfully. That's right, this guy knows how to treat a dead person!

"I'm sorry, but would it be too much trouble to have it tomorrow?" my mother requested.

My father looked at my mother in surprise. "Are you finished with it already?"

The man looked at my parents, not understanding. "Sorry to interrupt, but what has she finished?" he asked just as my mother nodded simply to my father.

"I've been making a cover for her coffin. It's pure, and white just like she was. Is that alright?"

The man nodded and said, "We can arrange for a white coffin and tombstone as well."

My parents clasped hands. "Thank you."

It was getting hard to watch them honestly. The preparations they were making for the funeral, I never thought I would be the one watching them doing for me. I had always just assumed it would be me, preparing for them, and my children would make arrangements for me and so on. I really disrupted the balance.

My head couldn't take this anymore, it was so different from what I had imagined. Syaoran came up from behind me and locked his hands around my waist and took me away from the living room. "You need a break from this. Here, I have somewhere special I want to take you."

I looked at him confused. "Why are you doing this for me? I haven't know you for all that long and you hadn't ever talked to me before I died."

"You can learn a lot from a person, just by observing their actions. I've been watching you for a long time, you made a cute baby. But aside from that, I could just… Tell. That you were someone I wanted to get to know…"

------------------------------ -------

A.N. Hmm... Slight cliffhanger? (: Well yeah, not really but you get my drift I hope. The next chapter... I forgot what happens next chapter -0-;; sigh I'm so happy though! I got reviews! Made me smile so much. Please review !!


End file.
